First time
by JC HOYT
Summary: Warning: Total smut, adult content. Hannah/Jacob fun.


**I don't own Crazy, Stupid Love. **

**Takes place after Jacob takes Hannah home**

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll make us some drinks" he told her, leaving her in the living room.

"Okay" she said, her boldness rapidly wearing off by the second and nervousness starting to take over.

Jacob made them both an Old Fashioned and put on some music. He came back with her drink and he watched her, amused as she downed it in one gulp then grimaced at its strength.

He grinned at her and took a sip of his own drink. She stared at him then grabbed him, kissing him hard. He put one arm around her back, the other held his drink as he had no where in the immediate vicinity to put it down.

He pulled her over towards the couch where there was a table. He placed his glass down and took her empty one from her. She picked up his almost full drink and downed it, grimacing again. He stared at her, she looked at him "I'm nervous" she explained and moved in to kiss him again.

This time he pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her small waist. She had her arms around his shoulders, winding one hand through the back of his hair, keeping his mouth on hers.

She reached down and lifted his shirt up, he raised his arms and helped pull it all the way off. He tossed it on the couch as she ran her hands over his bare chest.

He unzipped her dress, and she stepped out of it. They kissed deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and ran his hands over her butt. She inhaled sharply and pulled back.

"I never do this" she told him.

"I know" he nodded, assuring her that he believed her, sensing her nervousness.

"Okay" she said and resumed kissing him. They kissed for a minute then she pulled back again. "You're a really good kisser" she said.

He grinned and resumed kissing her. They kissed for a few minutes. She ran her hands down his chest and over his butt.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" he asked between kisses, as he gripped her breasts through her bra.

He felt her tense up "Uhh...yeah" she said, sounding unsure.

He leaned down and picked her up under her butt and carried her. They kissed, her hands on his cheeks.

He placed her down on a counter. She looked around, confused, realizing they weren't in his bedroom.

"This isn't the bedroom" she said.

"No, I had a better idea" he told her.

"You want to do it on the bathroom sink?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No" he chuckled "I'm going to make you a hot bath because you're cold and wet and need some relaxation"

"Really?" she asked, surprised at his thoughtful gesture "Wow"

"What? You think all I care about is banging?" he asked, grinning.

"Well..." she grinned back

"That's messed up" he grinned back as he filled the bath and lit some candles. He turned the light off "All set" he said putting his hand on her cheek and kissing her gently. He started to leave her to her bath.

She grabbed his hand "Stay" she smiled. She unsnapped her bra and dropped it, staring at him, he watched her. She grinned playfully and slid her panties off. "You like?" she asked. He nodded, his eyes wandering over her.

She stepped into the bath and called him over. He sat down beside the tub.

"This is nice, thank you" she said after a minute of soaking.

He shrugged "Just seemed like you've had a rough night, thought you could use it"

She avoided his gaze, not wanting to talk about it. He sensed that and didn't push it.

"I think you should come in" she told him

He shook his head, "This is about you"

"Its what I want" she assured him. "Now take off your pants" she grinned playfully.

He laughed "Yes ma'am" and undid his pants, he dropped them, keeping eye contact with her as he did.

She let her eyes wander down to his hard cock. He slid into the bath opposite of her. Their eyes locked and she slid over to him and kissed him deeply.

He pulled her into his lap kissing her passionately, his hands on her breasts. She gripped his shoulders.

He dropped his head to her neck kissing and licking the sensitive skin under her ear. His hands on her back, holding her body pressed against his tightly.

He licked and sucked each of her nipples lightly nibbling them, making her groan in pleasure.

She reached under the water and stroked his hard cock, taking it in her hand.

He reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit between his fingers. "I want you so bad" she whispered huskily.

"Not yet" he told her, wanting her to enjoy the warm relaxation of the bath for a while longer.

They continued to kiss deeply, holding each other close. After a few minutes she pulled back and stood up, beckoning him to come along with a wag of her finger.

He stood up and grabbed a towel, drying them off. He picked her up under her butt again, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her to his bedroom, kissing the whole way.

He gently laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her tenderly. Their bare bodies pressed together. Her legs were spread, his waist between them.

He kissed and licked a path from her neck down to her breasts, taking more time to lick each nipple teasingly. She moaned, running her hand through his hair.

He dropped his head lower, licking a path down her belly, his hot breath on her skin. He placed very light kisses on her hips and thighs, teasing her, making her squirm beneath him. She watched him intently, he looked up at her, their eyes locking before he dropped his face between her legs. He ran his tongue over her clit. She moaned instantly at the contact. He continued to lick her, his tongue circling her in a tight pattern driving her wild. He continued to pleasure her, taking his time to prolong her enjoyment. Her moans grew louder and she grasped at his arms. He brought his right hand down and put one finger inside her as ran his tongue over her clit in broad strokes.

"Ohhhh fuck Jacob!" she cried out. He knew she was close so he applied more pressure with his tongue. She gripped the sheets in her fists and bucked her hips. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, holding her tightly so she wouldn't be able to pull away. She panted "Oh god, oh god!" and grabbed at the top of his head. "Oh fuuuuuuuck" she groaned then screamed out as she came hard, Jacob removed his finger, knowing she would be sensitive but continued to lick her, tasting her. She grabbed at his arms, prompting him to come to her.

He crawled up to her kissing a trail back up her body, when he was above her she grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face down to her and kissed him deeply. He was hovering above her his weight being supported on his arms so there was space between their bodies. She reached down and found his cock. It was hard but she found it grew harder at her touch, she ran her hand up and down its length.

She placed her left hand on his shoulder and pushed instructing him to roll over. He did as he was instructed. She continued to kiss him as he rolled onto his back. She kissed and nibbled at his neck and down his hard chest and belly. He watched her as she took his erection in her small hand. She stared back at him as she ran her tongue over the head. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as she covered him with her warm wet mouth. He groaned in pleasure as she alternated licking, sucking and stroking him. He watched her and she stared back at him, he noted that although she seemed shy she certainly wasn't about this and was very good at it and seemed to enjoy it a lot. He let her continue for a few minutes but didn't want to climax so he stopped her by pulling her up to him.

She frowned "You didn't like it?"

"No, I loved it but I'm dying to be inside you" he told her, kissing her. She was above him so she sat up, and he held his cock in his hand directing it to her entrance. She kissed him deeply as she sank down onto it, letting him fill her with his hard length. He groaned deeply at the feeling. She grinned and sat up, putting her hands on his chest for support as she moved up and down on his cock, he thrusted in sync with her movements. He squeezed her breasts in his hands, lightly pinching her nipples. She groaned. He dropped his hands to her waist, helping control the movements, rocking her hips toward him so that there was pressure being put on her clit. She continued the motion on her own so he reached out for her clit, rubbing it with two fingers. "Mmmmm" she moaned at his touch. It didn't take long before she was ready to come for the second time "I'm gonna come" she breathed through moans of pleasure. He moved his fingers faster and she screamed out and he felt her warmth on his cock and felt her walls spasm against him. "God damn you feel good" he told her, pulling her down to kiss him. He gripped her back tightly. They kissed passionately. He moved beneath her, flipping them over, never breaking contact.

She pulled her legs back, allowing him deeper entry. He thrusted his full length into her slowly and deeply. She ran her hands over his lower back "harder Jacob, fuck me harder" she told him breathlessly. He pulled her legs together and straight up against his shoulders so he was as deep as he could be inside her and thrusted faster.

"Tell me if you're gonna come again" he told her as he panted.

"Oh I'm definitely going to come again, fuck you're good!" she told him, groaning.

They continued this way for a while. She reached out and grabbed his forearms. "I'm close" she moaned, he sped up his thrusts and she screamed out, dropping her legs and pulling his body close to hers. They continued to kiss and he slowed his thrusts as she rode out her orgasm.

They kissed softly and intimately, he barely moved inside her. They continued kissing slowly, she ran her hands down his back.

"I'm impressed" she grinned at him. He laughed, embarrassed.

"And you have quite the potty mouth in bed" he teased. She laughed heartily.

"Okay okay stop it put your game face back on" she teased, trying to be serious.

He chuckled and put his face against hers, trying to regain his composure knowing if he looked at her they both would burst out laughing again.

He thrusted deeper inside her, causing her to moan. She pulled her legs back and around his waist and he settled in to a rhythm, he slid his arms under her back, holding her so close. They kissed deeply. "God you feel amazing" he whispered. "You're going to make me come" he said closing hie eyes and clenching his jaw. He came with a deep groan and collapsed in her arms.

"You're sweaty" she grinned playfully.

"I've been working for you" he grinned back, rolling off of her and onto his back.

"That was really good" she told him excitedly "Can we do it again?" she asked.

He laughed "Woman, you're going to kill me"


End file.
